The Good and the Evil
by weirdgirl13
Summary: Violette, new girl at Hogwarts starting in her third year, pure evil, is the daughter of the most feared wizard alive - Lord Voldemort. But on the train, she meets the most unusual boys - the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story! R/R!**

_Violette, __Metamorphmagus____raised by deatheaters. Everything from her short, shaggy violet hair and dark purple and black plaid hair bow to her black Converse hightops, she was pure evil. When she starts her first year at Hogwarts, age thirteen going into year three, she meets the strangest yet most interesting boys at Hogwarts – The Marauders. _

Violette walked into Kings Cross Station in London, pushing a trolly with a black raven,by the name of Muninn, in a cage and a large suitcase full of robes, spellbooks and other formidable items. Walking into platform nine and three quarters, she saw many families hugging their last good byes. She however, had no family. Just the deatheaters that were forced to take care of her, but they barely counted.

Violette stepped onto the train, levitating Muninn's cage while pulling her suitcase. She walked to an empty compartment and sat down. Violette looked out the window to the crowds mingling outside. She sighed and slumped into her seat. Even though she didn't like muggles, it didn't mean she didn't like some of the stuff they had like iPods, so Violette ended up by getting one. She had brought it with her on the train and put the earphones in, selecting her favorite song – _'Horseshoes and Hand Genades'_ by Green Day.

Violette was so consumed in her thoughts and the music that she didn't notice four boys coming into her compartment. One that was quite skinny with light brown, almost sandy hair and shabby robes, another that looked like he did a hundred situps and pushups everyday, with pitch black, shaggy, almost shoulder length hair and shabby-ish robes, another with messy black hair but it was shorter than the other boy's hair and he had fairly nice robes and then, there was the last boy. He was a fat, squat thing that had very messy, weird, curly-ish blond hair and a very ugly squashed face. "Hi." the boy with the shorter black hair said. Violette looked up and scowled. She didn't like people in her space. "Hi." she said, slowly taking the earbuds out of her ears. "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full." the boy said. She rolled her eyes. "Fine." she said and moved over slightly. She should have gone to go sit with the Slytherins... to late now... "So I haven't seen you here before." the boy with the sandy hair said, Violette nodded. "That's because I was home schooled until this year. I kept accidentally blowing stuff up so they decided that I should go to actual school." Violette smoothly lied, shrugging her shoulders. "Did you blow stuff up by accident or on purpose?" the boy with the shaggy black hair said, grinning mischievously. Violette smiled a quirky, teasing smile. "I'm not telling." she said and flashed her brilliantly white, perfect yet sharp, teeth. Usually, if strangers came into her compartment, Violette would hex them. But there was something about them, especially the boy with the shaggy black hair, that made her not be a monster towards them. Although, the runt would defiantly be a prime target for cruelty on her part. "So what's your name?" the boy with the shorter black hair said, he was clearly the leader. "I'm Violette. What's your names?" Violette asked, an evil smirk playing on her perfect lips. "I'm Pr- James. That is Remus," he said pointing to the boy with sandy hair, "That is Sirius." he pointed to the other black haired boy, "And that is Peter." he said as he finally pointed to the ugly boy. Violette nodded. "Nice to meat you guys." she said and gave a flirty grin. Sirius exchanged it.

"So what house are you guys in?" Violette asked, hoping sincerely that they said Slytherin. The boys grinned. "Gryffindor" They all said in unison. "What house ya reckon your going into?" James asked. Violette shrugged. "Probably Slytherin." she said grinning. All the boys shook their heads. "Why would you want to be one of them?" Remus asked. "Because, for one it's in my history and for another, they are smart, feisty, and very good in self defense and potions." they all looked incredulous. "Ya, but, Gryffindor is all that stuff too! Except for being in your history, but the other stuff is all Gryffindor!" Sirius exclaimed. Violette grinned even more. "We'll just have to see."

They finally ended up in Hogsmede Station and were unbording the train. "Come on, over here." Remus said, motioning for Violette to fallow him and the other boys. The boys climbed into a carriage pulled by thestralls. She knew that the boys could not see them, so she didn't mention it.

As soon as they were all in the carriage, it started moving, going to the castle. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Violette." Sirius said, Violette grinned, looking out the windows to the pitch black grounds around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter number 2! Oh and thank you so much you guys who reviewed! It means a lot to me! ^_^**

Violette and the band of boys, Remus, Peter, James and Sirius, tramped up the steps of the castle, going to the great hall. A witch with square spectacles and hair in a tight up-bun greeted them in the entrance hall. "Ah!Mr. Potter, Mr. Petegrew, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black and Ms. Riddle!" The witch exclaimed. _'How does she know my name?'_ thought Violette, for she had only just met the woman. "Ms. Riddle, would you please fallow me? Boys, stay where you are and _try_ not to cause to much havoc while I'm gone." she said sternly. The boys grinned mischievously as the witch led Violette away, down another corridor.

"I am Professer McGonagall." Violette nodded. "As you know, you are to old to be a first year, so you are going to have a private sorting." McGonagall said briskly. Violette nodded again.

They walked in silence down another corridor until they came to a small staircase that had a stone gargoyle stationed in front of it. "Peppermint Humbug." McGonagal said, and the gargoyle lept aside. Mcgonagall stepped onto the stairs and Violette fallowed. The instant that Violette stepped onto the staircase, it grew upward, until they were at a door. The professor knocked once and then let herself in. "Ah! Minerva! And Ms. Riddle!" Said a very old, wise looking man with a very long, white beard and hair as well as half moon spectacles. "So nice to finally meet you, Mr. Riddle!" The old man said, and then Violette recognized him: he was Dumbledore. She had heard much about him from her father. "Hello, Professor." Violette, smiling a sugary sweet fake smile. "Take a seat." the old man said. Violette did as she was told and Dumbledore slowly ventured to a shelf behind him and grabbed an ancient looking hat. It was covered in dust and had been stitched in many places. "Here, hold still." Dumbledore said while putting the hat on her head. She sat quietly and waited, what she was waiting for, she wasn't sure. _'Ah! Very good, very good, ooh, ugh, hmmm...' _a gruff voice said inside her head. _'You know a lot, that is for sure. You aren't all you appear to be though. Physically and mentally...'_ the voice said and then there was silence. "Gryffindoor!" the hat yelled and Dumbledore smiled. Violette's heart sank. _'How?'_ she thought to herself. Dumbledore stood up and whisked the hat off of Violette's beautiful, violet hair. "Now, time to go to the feast!" Dumbledore said delightfully.

In the great hall, Violette spotted the boys she had been talking to on the train and took her seat next to them. "Gryffindoor." she said before any of them could ask. "Ha! I told you!" Said Sirius, who was sitting beside her said. And Violette dug her nails into her hand to keep from yelling "Gott fyrir lout ekkert!" at the boy. *** and yes, that is an actual language * **"Oh whatever." she said instead.

Violette was digging into some drum sticks when she heard a mad laughing above her. She looked up and saw a ghost in a jesters costume, laughing as he threatened to drop a bowl full of gelatine on the girl's head. "Haha! New kids always get it hard." then he dropped it. Violette just got out of the way as it hit the bench right where she had been sitting only moments before. "Peves!" Sirius yelled, looking very mad. "Ugh! Heimskur brjostabarn! Ég wan't bara að rífa höfuðið af!" Violette yelled, finally losing it. Everyone turned to look at her, and started laughing. She Didn't even care she was so mad "Hvað? Hvað í fjandanum er málið með þér fólk? Ugh! Það er það!Ég hef átt það!" she yelled and stormed off, people staring it her, still laughing. She didn't care that she was speaking in another language either.

Violette stamped out of the Great Hall and out of another door in the entrance hall that led to the grounds. "Stupid idiots..." she mumbled as she kicked a stone with her foot. The wind ruffled her short purple hair as she headed towards the Forbidden Forest. "If they only knew who my dad was. They would be sorry..." the evil brat said, her eyes staring straight ahead of her. The grounds of Hogwarts were surrounded by trees. On the edge of the forest was a small hut. It was completely made out of stone and there was smoke coming from the chimney. "I wonder what lunatic lives there." she wondered out loud. Violette walked down the dirt path until she reached the very edge of the forest. "This place looks insane." she said looking around. There were broken trees everywhere. Entering the dark over shadow of the trees above, Violette noticed that there were very strange tracks on the ground.

Violette had been in the Forest for about half an hour or so by now and was sitting on a rock beside a small lake. "I like this place." she said softly and stroked the rock with one finger and stared to the banks on the other side. The trees in this part of the forest were gigantic. Violette then herd a thrumming of wings though the complete silence. She looked to the sky and saw a black raven aroaching. It was Muninn. He landed lightly on the rock where Violette sat. The bird had a small note in it's razor sharp claws. "Good, Muninn." Violette cooed as she untied the parchment from her raven. When she finally got the note untied, Muninn took off, her giant wings fanning out beside her.

Violette unrolled the note and it read,

_Dearest Violette,_

_**Please** try to control your temper. Don't make a scene like that again. _

_We do not want to make people suspicious, do we? _

_Now, try to behave yourself._

_Voldemort._

After reading this Violette rolled her eyes. "Yes, Father." she said with a falsely sweet voice. She ripped the letter to pieces and let the tiny bits of paper blow out towards the small lake. Violette was once again consumed in thought when she herd dead twigs braking underfoot. She turned around and saw Sirius making his way cautiously towards her. He had a relieved look on his face. "There you are! We were worried sick!" he said as he walked up to the rock that Violette was sitting on, giving a

mischievous smirk. "You know, me and the boys sneak out a lot too." Violette saw what he was doing. He was flirting with her! She gave the same grin back. "So your a bad boy, are you?" she asked, turning her whole body to face him. He grinned. "You might say that, or I just have a habit to end up in trouble." Sirius said, showing the same mischievous smirk. Violette smirked back, "I like that."

**Yes, yes! I know! Unforgivably short chapters! Sorry! But I have writers block a lot! Hope you liked it! And please remember to review ^_^**


End file.
